Say Yes
by pandorabox82
Summary: JJ is hoping that this is the Valentine's Day that Erin finally says yes to her. Written for the Facebook Smut Group challenge


JJ bit her lip as she looked at the ring she had bought once more. Suddenly, she wasn't so certain that this would be a great idea, even though she had gotten a blessing from the three people that mattered most in her girlfriend's life. "Penny for your thoughts?"

She snapped shut the lid on the ring box and turned to look at Derek. "I'm just wondering if she'll say yes. Between us, we have three disastrous relationships, and even though I want to make this commitment, I'm afraid that she's a little gun shy."

He reached out and patted her shoulder lightly. "Just ask her. I have the feeling that the answer will be yes, no matter how nervous you get about asking her."

She nodded a little before standing up. "Well, I suppose I should head home now. I've put this off a little by telling her that I had to work late. She, she said that she would make something nice for supper, since she had the extra time."

Derek grinned, and JJ chuckled lightly. "Will there be enough for three?"

"No. Besides, you have Penny's cooking to go home to."

"I suppose. And I suppose that my girlfriend will get a call one way or the other tonight."

JJ nodded once more before slipping the box into her purse and pulling on her coat. "Yeah. I wish I wasn't this nervous."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek gently. "It's a big step, it's okay to be nervous." He then pushed her out her office door and she went over to the bank of elevators, pressing the down button. While she waited, she looked into the bullpen and saw that Penelope was watching her and she gave her friend a small wave before stepping into the elevator.

The entire ride down, all she could think of was her beloved, and her potential reactions to the proposal. The worst she could do was say no and laugh in her face. The best answer would be an automatic yes, even before JJ opened the box to reveal the heirloom diamond ring she'd bought her.

JJ's drive home was fuzzy, as she found that her concentration was focused solely on Erin and her reaction. It hadn't taken long for her kids to grow accustomed to Henry, he had won them over, and had quickly become a fourth sibling with them. And she knew that they approved of her relationship with Erin, even though they loved Dave still.

Finally, she pulled into the garage and just sat behind the wheel, staring ahead at nothing. The garage door creaking open had her turning her head, and she smiled to see Erin standing in the doorway, wearing a little black dress that hugged her curves to perfection. "Good evening, Jennifer."

JJ trembled at the sound of her name falling from Erin's lips. She had never become comfortable calling her by her nickname, and it sounded so right to hear her full name drop from her lips. "Hi," she finally breathed out before closing the distance between them, closing her arms around Erin's waist as she kissed her deeply.

"Um, I am so glad that this is Will's week with Henry. I get to do this freely." JJ gasped a little as her girlfriend tugged on the neckline of her shirt and peppering her cleavage with kisses. Groaning deeply, JJ felt her legs begin to buckle as desire flickered at her every nerve.

"Honey, please, can we wait for this until after we eat?"

"I suppose," Erin whispered before adjusting her blouse and leading JJ inside. "I made your favorite."

"Prime rib? When did you start making that?"

Erin shrugged a little as she blushed. "I took the day off from the office. There weren't any pressing cases to mediate, and I've accrued a little time off. I thought our second anniversary deserved something special."

JJ nodded, tears rapidly forming in her eyes. "I think so, too," she replied as she touched the ring box in her pocket. "Lead on, then, my love."

Erin nodded and clasped her hand softly as she took her into the dining room. On the table, there was a candelabra glowing softly, and the good china was on the table, the plates covered with silver covers. "I hope this pleases you."

"Oh, it does, Erin. Very much so." JJ pulled out her lover's chair and helped her to sit before taking the place next to her. Reaching out, she clasped Erin's hand and threaded their fingers together. "I love you."

"I love you, too, darling." Leaning in, JJ kissed her tenderly and then settled back in her chair before pulling the lid off her plate.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven," she sighed out as she took a deep breath in. "That's it, you must be an angel." She picked up her fork and knife, cutting into the meat and then bringing a piece to her mouth. JJ couldn't keep the groan of pleasure contained as the flavor just melted in her mouth.

"As long as I'm your angel, Jennifer." She looked up in time to see Erin bite her lip a little, a bright blush staining her cheeks. The rest of their meal was spent in a comfortable silence, their eyes catching at the right moments. When they had finished, Erin got up and took her plate, disappearing into the kitchen and returning minutes later with their dessert.

"Cupcakes?"

Erin nodded, holding out the larger of the two to her. "I used the recipe from Disney for your favorite Butterfinger cupcake. I made a smaller one for myself." As JJ watched, Erin scooped up a bit of frosting before sucking it off her finger. The move was so deliberately sensual that JJ could only swallow hard before picking up her fork and stabbing the cupcake. A dull, metallic, sound caught her attention and she looked down to see a ring set delicately on top of the frosting of her cupcake.

"Erin?"

"Jennifer. Will you marry me?"

JJ couldn't stop the giggles that tripped from her lips, and she reached out to cup Erin's cheek when her lover frowned, her eyes tearing up. "Yes, my love. The reason I was laughing is this." Using her free hand, she pulled the ring box out of her pocket and handed it over. "I found in you the dream lover I was looking for. You've always understood how I feel, and you always comforted my through those first long, lonely, nights. I'm hoping that you're the kind of love that won't fly away on me. Please, say yes."

"Yes." Erin pushed away their plates as she held out the ring. "Please?"

"Of course." As JJ slid the band home, she leaned in and claimed Erin's lips in a passionate kiss. "And now, to head upstairs and celebrate our engagement." Hurriedly, she slid her own band on and then picked up her cupcake, having plans for the frosting.

Erin gave her an odd look as they stood, and she just smiled sweetly at her, knowing that in this case it was better to keep her lover in suspense. As soon as they were in the bedroom, she went over to the nightstand and set the cupcake down, turning to just look at Erin and drink her in. "Do you like what you see?"

There was a hesitancy to Erin's voice, as if she was uncertain that JJ could really desire her, and she closed the distance between them, running the zipper of Erin's dress down her back. "I like whatever facet that you show to me, Erin. But I do so love seeing you like this. Knowing that this side of you is mine and mine alone."

Tenderly, she tugged the dress down off Erin's body and then stepped back to look at her beloved. "Jen," she whined out, leaning in towards her.

"One moment, Erin." Quickly, JJ stripped off her blouse and pants so that she could stand before Erin in the same amount of clothing. "Now, we can celebrate." Closing the distance between them once more, she enveloped Erin in a tight embrace as she kissed her deeply, letting her hands unclasp the thin scrap of lace that Erin was wearing as a bra. Erin's hands copied her motion and she moaned into Erin's mouth at the feel. "On the bed, Erin."

Carefully, she pushed Erin back onto the mattress and then straddled her, smiling tenderly down. "You are my dream lover, Jenny," she whispered, looking up into her eyes.

"Just as you are mine." Reaching out, she dipped her finger in the frosting and began to draw patterns on Erin's skin, making certain to coat her nipples, feeling them harden beneath her touch. "And now, to have my dessert," she murmured before lowering her mouth to Erin's collarbone, sucking and licking off the frosting she'd left there.

The little whimpers and groans that spilled from her lover's lips were music to JJ's ears and she grinned as she dragged her tongue along Erin's flesh, down to the first nipple. Swirling her tongue around it, she felt Erin bow up into her, and JJ pulled away a little, teasing her with the tip of her tongue. "Jenny, please, more," she panted out, her fingers digging into the sheets.

"Yes, my queen," she said before engulfing her breast in her mouth, sucking and licking at her nipple as Erin finally dug her hand into JJ's hair, holding her close. JJ could tell that her lover was closely approaching her first orgasm of the night, and she pulled away to sit up a little, teasing her breast with her fingers. The soft sigh that escaped Erin's lips was the only thing that told JJ she had come, and she smiled before dipping her head back in again and attacking the still coated left breast hungrily.

Working quickly, she cleaned that breast and began to work her way down Erin's torso, nipping, kissing, licking, sucking, at her skin as she made her way to her intended goal. Hooking her fingers in Erin's silk panties, she rolled them down her legs, letting her lover kick them off to the floor as she fitted herself between her thighs. "Jenny, Jenny, Jenny," Erin began to chant out, and JJ smiled as she licked her lips in anticipation.

Erin's hips strained upwards, as if she was begging JJ to make love to her, to feast on her overheated skin, and she took the hint, kissing her muff delicately before fitting two fingers into her tight, wet, channel. Erin clamped down on them, and JJ smiled at the feel. As she began to pump her fingers in and out of Erin's responsive body, she leaned in and began to lick and caress Erin's clit, feeling it stiffen beneath her touches. It didn't take long for Erin to approach orgasm, and then her thighs were clenching tight around JJ's head, holding her in place as her body bowed up off the mattress.

When the crest had passed, Erin flopped back on the bed, her legs splayed open as she breathed heavily. Their eyes met, and as JJ withdrew her fingers, Erin instead focused on them, watching JJ bring them to her lips and lick them clean. A low whine erupted from Erin's throat and JJ laughed throatily as she slid up Erin's body, wrapping her leg around Erin's waist as she nuzzled her face in her thick blonde hair. "What, love?"

"It's my turn, isn't it?" Erin asked as she twisted her head so that she could claim JJ's lips in a sultry kiss. JJ nodded and felt Erin smile before kissing her again, flipping JJ onto her back before starting to place tiny pecks along JJ's neck, nipping and licking at the collarbone, teasing the hollow of her throat, and then sliding down JJ's body, skipping past her breasts, as was her wont, and made straight for her vulva. JJ groaned loudly as Erin first kissed her clit and then began to use her tongue to ramp her body up to a quick orgasm. JJ collapsed back on the bed and waited, knowing that the slow always followed the quick with Erin.

And sure enough, after the frenzy came long, languid, stroked of her tongue on her overheated flesh, the kind of moves that told JJ just how much she was adored and cherished. And then, Erin began kissing her body, finding all the hidden spots that she loved so well. First, it was the crease between her thigh and then she peppered kisses upwards to the curve of her hip. From there, it was over to the stretch marks that lined her stomach, and she worshipped them lovingly. Finally, Erin began the slow crawl up her body, lapping at the skin beneath her breasts before sweeping her tongue over the nipple closest to her. JJ let out a keening moan as she arched up against her mouth.

Unconsciously, she clamped her legs around one of Erin's, grinding against it in an effort to orgasm once more. Erin laughed lightly against her breast, and that was enough to send JJ into another orgasm, her body arching even higher against Erin's. And still, Erin continued to suck on her breast, never letting go until the last waves of pleasure ebbed.

As JJ tried to catch her own breath, she tugged on Erin's hair, bring her up to look her in the eye. "I love you, Erin. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jennifer. I love you, too." JJ leaned in and kissed Erin tenderly, dragging her fingers through Erin's hair as they relaxed together. "Would you mind terribly if David was my best man?"

JJ shook her head as she smiled sweetly at her soon to be wife. "As long as you don't mind Penelope being my maid of honor."

"That will be fine. Oh, Jennifer, I'm so happy!" The wide smile that lit up Erin's face made her so gorgeous that JJ couldn't stop herself from leaning in and kissing her again. "Are you going to put me to sleep with kisses tonight?"

"Maybe. I seem to remember that's how you went to sleep the first night we made love."

The tears that had sprung up in Erin's eyes began to roll down her cheeks and she hugged JJ close, letting her pepper kisses all over her face as she drifted off to sleep, a contented smile on her face. JJ stroked her hair softly until she herself began to yawn, sleep stealing over her softly, safe in the arms of her lover.


End file.
